


Здравствуй, Дедушка Мороз!

by ArgemoniaGriff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Fairy Tale Elements, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgemoniaGriff/pseuds/ArgemoniaGriff
Summary: Одни называют его кошмаром, другие зовут к новогодней ели.





	Здравствуй, Дедушка Мороз!

Деревня гуляет. Кружат хороводы. Шуткуют ряженые. Летит снег из-под полозьев расписных саней. Под хохот и свист пылает чучело. Летят к небу оранжевые искры костров. Детвора, смеясь и приплясывая, радостно галдит: мол, на пчел они похожи да жалить умеют!

Дед улыбается в бороду, треплет раскрасневшиеся щеки. Летучая мелочь ему без интереса, но слушает, кивает. Всегда ребятню любил – слишком бестолково смелые, чтобы прятаться или бежать от него без оглядки, слишком живые, чтобы походя превратить в блестящие на солнце глыбы, слишком восторженно любопытные, чтобы отвернуться и забыть – только с ними старик Мороз еще хочет говорить. Жаль, взрослеют быстро: год-другой и понимают, кто перед ними, почтительно сторониться начинают.

Мороз не запоминает имена, но продолжает слушать сказки. С Огнем он знаком со времен, когда в людских стойбищах и думать о кострах не смели – ничего нового старик услышать не ждет, – но Ваня сочиняет так складно, что картины сами встают перед глазами. Тут не захочешь, а бабочек да цветы вообразишь. А ведь что-то в этом есть… На льду вместо привычных разлапистых елей расцветают дивные, неведомые узоры.

Ваня улыбается, теребит за рукав, и Мороз обещает рисовать еще. Каждый год, пока его картинам рады. Прибежавшие с постреленком дети скачут вокруг, восторженно гомонят, тянут пальцы к жгущим холодом рисункам. Все же и от людей бывает прок – Страны, созданные народами, живут долго. Старик надеется, что Русь еще нескоро встретит первый снег взрослым требованием убираться поскорее.

Мороз почти верит, что здесь его любят.

***  
Лед идет трещинами под копытами коней. Вздыбливается. Льдины раздаются в стороны и сходятся вновь над головами тянущихся к воздуху рыцарей. Воеводе Морозу нет особого дела до бьющихся на Чудском озере людей, но это сражение важно для Ивана. Старик хмурит брови, глядя на выщербленный лед – не любит, когда портят его работу, – но сейчас все ровно так, как было задумано. И заканчивается как должно – победой.

– Спасибо, дед.

Пышущий жаром отрок устало садится рядом, стягивает латную рукавицу и растирает горящее лицо снегом.

– Да чего там…

Воевода вглядывается в мальчишку: каждая битва меняет Русь и о каждой Мороз слышал от названого внука. Иван становится старше с каждым сражением, над губой едва начал пробиваться светлый пух, но глаза взрослеют быстрее. Старик не хочет смотреть на эти перемены со стороны. Сегодня они впервые побеждают вместе.

– За них спасибо.

Юнец кивает на дружинников, вяжущих непобедимых доселе тевтонцев, и воевода с грустью признает, что перед ним уже не ребенок.

***

Воздух свеж и прозрачен. Сплошь синева, белизна и пустота. Никто не стремится насладиться искрящимся великолепием полей. Мороз не удивлен. Он ждет лишь одного гостя.

– К чему этот демарш?

Снег предупреждающе скрипит под уверенными шагами, но оборачиваться виновник бедствия не собирается.

– Демарш… Слово-то какое мудреное.

– Не прикидывайся. Ты мир получше моего знаешь.

– Где уж мне, старому…

Доводить Ивана – редкая глупость, но генерала Мороза это не волнует.

– А в Сахару кто ночами наведывается? Почему мне рассказал Франциск, а не ты, дед?

В тоне Ивана не слышится, но угадывается обида.

– Я рассказывал то, что полезно. Здесь. Сейчас. Зачем тебе пустыни? Или полюс? Заняться нечем или этим подражать удумал, мюсью?

Россия трет раскрасневшееся лицо – генерал Мороз знает, что это не попытка согреться – не такую уж стужу он нагнал, – и устало вздыхает.

– Ты поэтому беснуешься? Брось. Они все равно не уедут.

Мороз и не надеялся: злые холода, обрушившиеся на Ивана, лишь отголоски глухого недовольства. И беда не в том, что старика раздражает мода брить бороды и рядиться хуже скоморохов – пришлые учат Россию жить, и генералу приходится признать, что он боится. Старик подолгу гостит у многих Стран – Иван не единственный, – но как мало тех, кто продолжает встречать его улыбкой. Мороз не хочет потерять внука.

– Я учусь, дед. Всему, что европейцы могут дать. Не знаю, что из этого выйдет, но я должен попробовать. Так, правда, надо.

Иван не спрашивает совета – он уже решил. И делает. Но хоть пытается объясниться. Старик качает головой, не то осуждая, не то признавая поражение.

– Ну пробуй давай, учись. Себя только не потеряй…

Он искренне надеется, что это старческое брюзжание, а не пророчество.

***

Сквозь стену метели к генералу Морозу пробиваются безликие, живые пока сугробы. Шагнувший вперед – почти скелет. Под шинелью одни мышцы, жилы и кости, в груди сотое, а может тысячное уже дыхание. Взгляд – пепел и сталь. И ни следа родной васильковой синевы. На Ивана должно быть страшно смотреть.

– Только скажи про сопутствующие потери…

Его голос – хрип умирающих, рык солдат, скрежет танков и разрывы снарядов, мольбы, вой и стон.

– И что тогда?

Старик не впечатлен. До сердца бури шум жизни долетает лишь слабыми отголосками.

– Я работаю по широкому фронту. Если случайная колонна оказалась…

– Это были беженцы.

Советский Союз почти шепчет, и старику приходится приглушить ревущую вокруг вьюгу. Мороз не понимает: потери врага несомненно выше, внук это знает, но смотрит как на чужого. И стоит между ним и солдатами, будто…защищает?

– Ты же сам хотел?

Генерал говорит об очевидных вещах. Иван – Страна, он должен спасти народ, границы и язык, а не отдельных людей. Давно же не мальчишка. И война не первая. Старик пытается вспомнить, носился ли Ваня так со своими в Отечественную или Первую Мировую? В голове пусто – люди редко занимали его всерьез. Слишком стремительно они проносились сквозь застывшую вечность. Иван, казалось, думал так же, а теперь… Потерял слишком многих и боится ослабнуть? Или всегда смотрел на людей иначе?

Мороз всматривается в замерших позади Ивана красноармейцев и впервые за тысячелетия видит: для Страны нет людей вокруг – все они часть Ванюши. Старик глядит на усталых замерзших мальчишек с глазами матерых волков. Ждет приговора. Если и для этих он тоже чужак…

В лицах солдат нет страха – еще бы, от этих чертей Ужас сбежит первым – есть настороженное, неуверенное узнавание, переходящее в радостное, почти детское изумление. Ведь с февральской стужей линию фронта навестил настоящий, всамделишный Дед Мороз!

Порыв студеного ветра приносит запах мандаринов, и отравляющие газы тут ни при чем. Мороз не сомневается, что его простят. И обещает себе, что «случайных» колонн больше не будет.

***

Нереально белые столбы и деревья среди стекла и бетона кажутся выходцами из сказки. Каждая ветка заботливо укутана пушистой муфтой. Дети с восторгом падают в сугробы. Компания студентов рисует на машинах сердечки и настоящие картины – из художки, наверное. Пожилой мужчина в костюме с удивлением смотрит на свою руку, походя слепившую снежок.

Генерал Мороз невидимкой прогуливается по улицам Брюсселя. Ваня просил составить компанию на переговорах – в качестве ненавязчивого намека, – но стоять за спиной внука было бы лишним. Иван – самостоятельная страна, а генерал не секьюрити. Мороз представляет, как на него посмотрели бы, явись он на совещание – а ведь смешно бы вышло, – и из какого-то мальчишеского порыва роняет снежный ком на спешащего по тротуару актера в костюме Санта Клауса.

Никогда не любил этот образ. Может он и ровесник Океана, Огня и первой из красавиц – Весны, но уж точно не упитанный старичок в слишком тонком камзоле. Посох Мороза никогда не был клюкой, косая сажень в плечах и богатырский рост не блажь – а как иначе выгуливать свору ветров да заплетать ледяные бубенцы в гривы норовистым Метели и Вьюге? Слуг – хоть эльфов, хоть еще кого – старик с роду не держал. Да и не старик он вовсе – что заладили-то все!

Генерал Мороз замечает стайку ребят, провожающих взглядами занятого Санта Клауса, и становится видимым. Соглядатаи все равно знают, что он здесь, а местной детворе не помешает познакомиться с настоящим Дедом Морозом. А потом можно и на Рождественскую ярмарку заглянуть – не одной же Европе свою культуру рекламировать? И пусть внучек только заикнется еще, что Мороз не готов учиться!

Ветер бросает пригоршню снега в вышедшую на воздух Бельгию – хозяйка встречи удивленно рассматривает бережно снятую с ресниц снежинку и, сама себе удивляясь, решается кинуть снежком в напряженно хмурящегося Франциска.

В зале переговоров у окна задумчиво улыбается Россия.


End file.
